Tetsuyo Miyagi
| race = Shinigami | birthday = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Soul Society, Gotei 13 | occupation = Lieutenant of the 7th Division | previous occupation = | team = 7th Division of the Gotei 13 | previous team = | partner = Qilin | previous partner = | base of operations = Soul Society | relatives = | education = Shinō Academy | shikai = Ryōshi (量子, Quantum) | bankai = Not Yet Achieved }} Tetsuyo Miyagi (宮城哲哉, Miyagi Tetsuyo) is the Lieutenant of the Gotei 13's 7th Division. His Captain is Qilin. He serves as a supporting protagonist within Bleach: The War of Four arc against the Inner Circle. His first appearance is during the friendly bout between Noriko Nagasaki and Kukkyōna Hayate, being a part of the audience. He is also present prior to and during the attack on the Soul Society by the Inner Circle. He and Daisuke Hayate save the lives of Nozomi Kasumiōji and Suiren Aizen after they are struck down by Shindō Takuji and Taiyō Ikidōri respectively. He is one of the few out of the Gotei 13 that manages to escape and be evacuated to the alternate dimension owned by the Deep Cover Ops. After an attack on the D.C.O. was repelled, he and his Captain are revealed to be agents of the Inner Circle following the detainment of Meikurai Shiomaneki. But before they can be detained, V-14's Omega Team member Shito reveals himself to be an agent of the Inner Circle and attempts to kill all three, courtesy of orders from their former superiors. Personality Tetsuyo, in contrast to Qilin, is reserved and mildly formal in his interactions with others. At times, he can prove to be socially awkward around others and is known for his unconscious habit of stalking people. This has led to several incidents in where he has been accused of purposefully invoking this habit, much to his chagrin. Although mostly quiet, he often tries to act in an outspoken manner in an attempt to follow the attitude of his Captain, only to fail constantly. Despite this, he still manages to be sociable with other people despite what some female members within the Gotei 13 refer to as "adorkableness". He harbors an attraction to Sazuke Tensai, the 2nd Division Captain - a subject teased by Qilin. However, because of their social and military positions, he believes it to be impossible for them to be close. This belief is also due to his occasionally awkward nature. His preferred hobbies when not engaging in military business come in the form of reading, helping out occasionally with 12th Division projects (albeit this is rare due to Kaze Sasayaki's nature), and hanging out with various members of the Gotei 13. He is also roped into Qilin's antics, willingly or not. Despite his faults, he operates as the main adviser and an excellent right-hand of his captain due to their close association. He is dutiful and diligent, filling in for the work of Qilin whenever Spiritsmith business gets in the way. He is quite friendly, trying his best to hold no malice towards anyone. However, he is not fond of violence against his comrades and will become particularly vengeful towards those who threaten their lives. At the same time, he will refuse to strike down a grieving or already incapacitated enemy out of honor and integrity. He is quite determined, and although he can sometimes be fearful in the face of battle, he will not back down from an enemy if all is on the line. History In Progress... Synopsis *The War of Four: Courts and Circles *The War of Four: The Eye of the Storm *The War of Four: Recollection *The War of Four: Persona Non Grata *The War of Four: Recovery Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Energy: As a Lieutenant, Tetsuyo possesses an above-average amount of spiritual energy. Although powerful, it is still outclassed by Captain-class opponents. He possesses good control of it, capable of channeling it into his attacks in order to enhance their power. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Tetsuyo possesses considerable skill in the use of swordsmanship, capable of fighting and holding his own in the midst of combat. Thanks to training from his Captain, his style is similar to his Captain's; tactical, refined, and orthodox. He is quite competent against rookies or experts, but is unable to fight against those who possess years of experience within the field of swordplay. Expert Strategist and Tactician: Tetsuyo's most defining trait is his intelligence, which he uses to a startling degree. He analyzes the situation thoroughly, using clues to piece together logical conclusions, theories, and strategies to be put to use. His intellect is put to great use whenever he is temporarily put in charge when Qilin is absent, prompting some to acknowledge him with as much respect as Qilin. Shunpo Practitioner: Tetsuyo possesses competent skill in the use of Flash Step. Kidō Expert: Due to some training from Qilin, Tetsuyo is a proficient Kidō user and can utilize spells effectively during battle. He can utilize binding spells up to level 77 as well as destructive spells up to level 58. Enhanced Endurance: Being a Shinigami, Tetsuyo is able to withstand damage that would normally kill a human to a certain degree. Zanpakutō Ryōshi (量子, Quantum): The name of Tetsuyo's personal Zanpakutō. It is a katana with a slightly curved blade, a black hilt and a circular guard. There is a thick red marking at the base of the blade. *'Shikai:' Ryōshi's release command is "Boot Up" (起動する, kidō suru). Upon its release, the guard turns to a silver color. The blade is straightened out slightly, gaining a darker tint. Although these initially appear to be slight changes, there is one major difference - a crimson eye hidden within the bottom of the hilt. The eye is sentient, capable of moving around and seeing its surroundings. This is due to the influence of Ryōshi itself. Shikai Special Ability: When Ryōshi cuts a non-sentient target, it takes in every piece of information and transmits it into Tetsuyo's mind. It can tell him how dense or heavy something it is, whether it's a volatile substance or not, what kind of material it is made of and how it can be destroyed if the target presents an obstacle. When the eye itself is focused on a living target, it can analyze and deduce their strengths, weaknesses and even their actual personality traits. This effectively makes it one of the more versatile Shikai out of all that the Lieutenants possess, as well as arguably the most passive. *'Bankai:' Not yet achieved. Trivia Quotes References Category:Gotei 13 (Mangetsu20) Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Lieutenant Category:7th Division (Mangetsu20) Category:Antagonists